I. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device for detecting the presence of air bubbles within a dielectric fluid, such as oil.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In engine lubrication systems, the presence of air entrained within the lubricant can result in improper or inadequate lubrication of the engine components. The improper or inadequate lubrication of the engine components, in turn, can result in damage to the engine components as well as cavitation of the lubricant pump.
Many engine lubrication systems include an oil pressure transducer which monitors the oil pressure from the oil pump and alerts the engine operator when the oil pressure falls below a predetermined amount. These previously known oil pressure transducers, however, are incapable of detecting the presence of entrained air within the oil lubrication system. Consequently, even though the oil pressure may be adequate, the presence of entrained air within the oil may nevertheless result in damage or excessive wear of the engine components.